


Capture & Satisfaction

by WillowFlickerman



Category: The Patriot (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowFlickerman/pseuds/WillowFlickerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his men capture a young rebel, Colonel William Tavington thinks he's finally going to discover the whereabouts of the Ghost... What he didn't bank on was that rebel's resourcefulness. Or his attraction to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

The girl spat at him, her green eyes burning with hatred, and Tavington's ring slashed her cheek as he smashed the back of his hand across her face. She staggered, despite the support of the wooden post she was tied to, and then she slowly straightened back up defiantly.  
"Now, I'll ask you again, where is Benjamin Martin?"  
"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you."  
She had some spirit, this girl. More than some of her male commrades had had, at any rate, Tavington thought. But eventually she would give him the information he sought, no matter how he went about it.  
Evelyn could taste blood, she could feel the warmth of the liquid trickling down her cheek, pooling at the corner of her mouth. She glared at Tavington. How she hated him, yet at the same time, he excited her. She sensed he knew that for he stood close to her, close enough for her to smell the scent of sandelwood on his skin, close enough for her to feel his breath on her face.   
"Where is he, Evelyn?"  
"I. Don't. Know."  
Tavington ran a finger down her other cheek, and Evelyn shuddered, whether it was with revulsion or desire she couldn't say.  
"Tell me, and I'll let you go."  
"How about a deal, Colonel?" Evelyn murmured.  
"My dear, you're not in a position to bargain with me."  
"Don't you want to hear my proposal first?"  
Tavington considered for a moment. "What is your deal?"  
Evelyn smiled inwardly. "If I manage to leave this room without injury, I walk free, and you never ask me about Benjamin Martin again."  
"And if I catch you?"  
"I'm yours, to do what you want with."  
Tavington smirked. Evelyn Black fascinated him. Her open hatred of him, mixed with her barely concealed desire for him made it too tempting an offer to pass up.  
"Very well, I accept your terms... I just hope you don't regret them."  
She smiled at him, and slipped a hand under his shirt, pressing her fingers against his taut stomach muscles.  
It took Tavington a moment to realise she was free of her bonds, and she grinned and shoved him backwards. He crashed into the writing table on the wall behind him, expecting her to run for the door, but she didn't, she waited by the post she had been tied to, and he charged at her, reaching for her. His fingers found nothing but air, and then she hit him on the back of the head with something hard, and he blacked out.  
When Tavington woke, he was laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling, and Evelyn Black was perched beside him.  
As soon as she noticed he was awake, Evelyn smiled, and straddled him, leaning forwards so her chestnut curls almost touched his face.  
She gazed down at him, his forget-me-not blue eyes were mesmerising to her, and she couldn't stop herself as she bent her head to kiss him. Her lips found his without hesitation, and when he moaned she deepened that kiss, and they were both breathing heavily when she pulled away.   
Evelyn slid off Tavington's body, and off the bed, pulling her skirts straight as she did so.  
She held up the key to the door triumphantly, and smiled when he tried to get up, the restraints she'd used holding him firmly to the bed.  
"Goodbye, Colonel Tavington," Evelyn said wistfully, half wishing she'd let him have the opportunity to catch her.  
She smiled over her shoulder at him and unlocked the door, stepping out into the corridor beyond, closing the door softly behind her without looking back.  
Tavington noticed she'd left his sword within reaching distance of his feet and he pulled it towards him, freeing his hands within seconds. He reached the window in time to see her disappearing into the wooded area behind the inn.   
He should have sent someone after her, he knew, but Tavington had a feeling he hadn't seen the last of Evelyn Black. He would catch her, and he would do whatever he wanted with her... Something told him she wouldn't necessarily object to whatever that happened to be.


	2. Satisfaction

Those seated around the fire had seen Oxborough take the girl into the colonel's room, and they'd seen the private re-emerge less than a minute later, but they'd observed nothing since. There had been no sign of either the prisoner or their commander for twenty minutes. They wondered aloud whether he'd killed her, but had quickly decided he'd have come out shouting for someone to clean up the mess... Maybe she's killed him, one brave young soldier had suggested, and he'd received a laugh, and a clip round the ear from one of the senior officers.  
In fact, it was neither of those things, for on the other side of the closed door, Evelyn Black was still bound and gagged against the post the private had fastened her to - tighter this time, she thought with an inward grin, as though that would prevent her freeing herself!  
Tavington sprawled opposite her on a chair, a goblet in his hand. He hadn't said anything yet, he'd just sat there looking her up and down with those cool grey-blue eyes. His dark hair was loose, still damp from the rain that continued to batter the windows. He looked too exquisite to be of this world, but Evelyn knew what cruelty lurked beneath that raw beauty, she'd seen it first hand, and it clouded her image of him.  
Tavington watched Evelyn Black's eyes. They were her most expressive feature, no emotion could be hidden, he found. He could see she desired him, from the way her pupils continuously dilated, and he could tell by the same way, that she hated him. Really hated him.  
The colonel smirked, and rose to his feet. Evelyn stepped forward, hands free of their binds, and spat the gag from her mouth.  
"You really must show me how you do that one day," Tavington remarked.  
"Then it would be less fun," Evelyn said dryly.  
The soldier held out the goblet. "Drink?" he asked. "I can't imagine that rag tasted very pleasant."  
Evelyn accepted the cup. "It was vile," she confirmed, drinking deeply for a long moment and then handing it back to him.  
Tavington placed it neatly on the table beside him.  
"Now, Miss Black," he said, those pale eyes gleaming. "Where were we?"  
He lunged for her, and she sidestepped him, spinning round with a determined smile on her pretty lips. She held his dagger in her right hand. He walked to the bed, and pulled the curved sword from its sheath, turning back to her with a deadly grin.  
"Well, this certainly makes it more interesting," he commented. "What are your terms?"  
"If I mark you, I walk free. If you mark me... I'm yours."  
They faced one another with understanding, both wanting him to draw first blood, so they could finish what Evelyn had begun just a few short weeks ago.  
They struck a few gentle blows, testing one another, and then Evelyn threw the first blow intended to cause harm, and Tavington smiled menacingly. She matched him stroke for stroke. They fought properly, using their hands and limbs as well as the blades, and both of them were panting heavily and bleeding from their faces by the time Tavington nicked Evelyn's shoulder with a well aimed backhanded slash.  
The pair gazed at one another for a long moment, and then their blades clattered to the wooden floor simultaneously, each of them grabbing the other, both of them ignoring Evelyn's bleeding shoulder. Their mouths crashed hungrily together, and Tavington picked Evelyn up and threw her down in the centre of the bed. He ripped two buttons from her dress in his haste to rid her of her clothes, and they were both completely naked within seconds.  
The colonel was exactly as Evelyn had imagined him to be, no tenderness, no gentleness, he took what he wanted with no thought for her.  
Two could play that game.  
She knelt on all fours, and he immediately knew what she wanted. He thrust his straining member deep inside her, in a crouching balance above her, and wrapped her long hair around his hand, yanking her head back. It forced her spine into a concave position, and he slipped even deeper inside the burning channel between her thighs.  
Evelyn gasped and shrieked in surprise as he pushed in further still.  
"Stop screaming," he commanded, and she did, pushing herself back onto him.  
He yelled out as his body emptied itself into hers. He knew the troops on the other side of the wall could hear, but he didn't care. He sank back onto his knees, sucking in shaky breaths, as Evelyn redressed. She grinned over her shoulder at him, just as she had the time before, as she unlocked the door and stepped back into the tavern.  
Mouths agape, the soldiers of the Green Dragoons scurried to prevent their prisoner from escaping.  
"Leave her," drawled a familiar voice from the back of the room. "She's free to go."  
And with that Evelyn Black passed unmolested across the room, looking back just once before stepping out into the thunder, a satisfied smile on her ruby red lips.


End file.
